EAW Terminus (2017)
Terminus was a professional wrestling supershow that took place at the Damai Center in Dalian, China on June 1, 2017. The event was produced by Elite Answers Wrestling and featured female Elitists from the company's Empire brand. Production Background Following the success of Malicious Intentions in March, Empire was tapped to host what would be the final supershow on the home stretch to Pain for Pride X. The show was the second supershow promoted under the Empire banner, and the third one overall, counting the inaugural two-day Vixens Cup show in March 2016. Storylines In the spring of 2017, Tarah Nova and Empire General Manager Cleopatra crossed paths several times, with each encounter ending badly. Cleopatra went so far as to have Nova escorted out of the arena and banned from the premises. Nova attacked Cleopatra as well. On the May 4 episode of Empire, Cleopatra began the show by addressing the audience and attempting to fire Nova. She was interrupted by EAW Chairman HRDO, who informed her that he was disappointed with her performance as an authority figure and that he was worried that she was abusing her power in her back-and-forth with Nova. Cleopatra, in a bid to gain his trust, said that she wound enter Nova into the match to determine Empire's representative in the Extreme Enigma Elimination Match that was slated to make its return at Pain for Pride. On the May 18 episode of Empire, Cleopatra announced that the other women participating in the qualifying match were Kimi Hendrix, Amelie Larrieux, and Azumi Goto. On the May 25 edition, Goto defeated Larrieux, and called out Nova after the match. When Nova attempted to get physical with Goto, she left the ring. Despite having been an integral part of the Sanatorium sub-group known as The Coven, in early 2017, cracks began to show between Stephanie Matsuda and the other women. The first notable source of friction came from her acquisition of the one-time agent of Carlos Rosso, Mao Ichimichi, as her own personal manager. The rift between Matsuda and the other women continued to grow when she competed for the Women's Championship at Malicious Intentions. In March, the rest of The Coven ousted Matsuda, having already previously gravely injured Ichimichi. Matsuda clashed with her former teammates several times in the weeks that followed, including competing against them in an eight-woman tag team match on the May 4 episode of Empire. In an in-ring segment on the May 11 edition of Empire, Alexis Diemos revealed that Lauryn Hunter, the young daughter of Matsuda's deceased one-time mentor Michael Hunter, had been taken in by the Sanatorium in light of her mother, Angie Hunter, recently falling ill. Diemos agreed to face Matsuda in a match at Terminus and subsequently return Lauryn to her if she won, on the condition that Matsuda didn't lay a hand on any of the other women of The Coven between then and the supershow. Matsuda then demanded that Cleopatra let her face then-Specialists Champion Brody Sparks for the title, and the match happened the following week. During the inferno match main event on May 18, The Coven revealed that they had kidnapped Serenity Hunter, Lauryn's older sister, and Diemos forced Matsuda to choose between being thrown into the flames or having it happen to Serenity instead. Matsuda backed off of Sparks, but the rest of The Coven still attempted to harm Serenity, prompting a surprise run-in from Matsuda's former stablemate and championship opponent Aria Jaxon, who laid out Alexis, Jocelyn, and Kaline before slapping Matsuda and berating her for allowing Serenity and Lauryn to be put in danger. On the May 25 episode of Empire, a feed of Matsuda and Mao Ichimichi on the titantron interrupted The Coven's in-ring segment. It was revealed that Matsuda had tipped off Child Services, leaving open the possibility that the many children taken in by the Sanatorium would be removed from the group's home. An enraged Alexis Diemos insisted that the forthcoming match instead have its stipulation changed to a Devil's Pit Match. The bad blood between another Coven member, Madison Kaline, and Megan Raine stemmed from what began initially as a social media scandal when Raine's then-boyfriend, Voltage roster member Keelan Cetinich, was revealed to have been direct messaging Kaline on Twitter. Kaline and Brody Sparks continued to taunt Raine over the incident in the weeks that followed. In April, Raine broke up with Cetinich live on Voltage and subsequently turned heel for the first time in her EAW tenure. Raine and Kaline were also pitted against each other in several tag team matches. On the May 11 episode of Empire, following Raine's defeat of Loganne Riley, Kaline came out and attacked her before announcing that the two were due to meet at Terminus. On the May 18 episode of Empire, it was revealed that the match would be contested under Last Woman Standing rules. The conflict between Brody Sparks and Consuela Rose Ava began when Consuela defeated Sophia Rose in the finals of the Specialists Contender Tournament, earning a shot at the championship at Pain for Pride. Immediately after winning, Consuela was attacked by Sparks. The two had several run-ins in the weeks that followed, in the form of tag team matches, segments, and frequent underhanded attacks from Sparks. On the May 25 episode of Empire, following a loss in a Submission match to April Song, Consuela was again attacked by Sparks. Beginning at Reasonable Doubt 2016, Aria Jaxon and Cameron Ella Ava found themselves at odds several times leading up to Terminus. At Malicious Intentions, Cameron and Kendra Shamez interfered on behalf of then-Women's Champion Cailin Dillon to help her retain the title. This led to a match between Jaxon and Cameron at Grand Rampage, with the stipulation that Jaxon could not challenge for the Women's Championship for the remainder of the calendar year if she lost; she would go on to win. Later in the night, following Dillon's successful championship defense over Alexis Diemos, the rest of The Coven attacked Dillon. Subsequently, Cameron cashed in her Empire Cup and won the Women's Championship. In an effort to cement herself as the sole challenger for the title, Dillon ran afoul of Cleopatra, who stated that she would be "punished". This put Dillon at odds with Jaxon, who felt that she was owed a championship opportunity due to her having beaten Cameron already. After a month-long tenure on Voltage that saw her challenge for the Hardcore Championship at Fighting Spirit: London, Jaxon made her official return on the May 25 episode of Empire. Cameron confronted her during the show's closing segment, which in turn also drew out Dillon. At that point, Cleopatra announced that Cameron would defend the Women's Championship at Pain for Pride in a Triple Threat match against both Jaxon and Dillon. For Terminus, she announced that Cameron and Brody Sparks would face Consuela and Jaxon, with Dillon as the special guest referee. Following Savannah Sunshine's arrival on Empire in May, Jocelyn Diemos seemed to be infatuated with her. She remarked that she was determined to be Sunshine's best friend, and she also seemed to feel threatened by Sunshine's friendship with fellow newcomer Kimi Hendrix. On the May 25 episode of Empire, Diemos confronted Hendrix in a backstage segment where she, in no uncertain terms, told Hendrix that she intended to be Sunshine's only best friend. Later that night, following Sunshine's victory over Jessica Quinn, Diemos informed Sunshine that the two would be "fighting for their friendship" at Terminus. Results: Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:EAW Vixens Category:2017